Arrow: Fairytale
by weird-but-wonderful
Summary: Felicity is guest at a charity event of Queen Consolidated.


**Disclaimer:** I don't owe Arrow.

 **Fairytale**

Felicity stood in the living room of the flat she shared with her best friend. She wore a light blue, strapless dress with a wide, swinging skirt. It fitted perfectly as if it was made for her. Her hair fell in waves down her back. She gave her reflection in the mirror a glance before she put on a pair of silver sparkling high heals. Her roommate Beth was head of accounting at Queen Consolidated and had invited her boyfriend Rick and her to a charity event of the company. It was a costume party and the theme was fairytale, so Felicity had decided to dress like Cinderella.

Beth returned late from work and greeted her barely before she headed to her bedroom directly to change into her costume. For a moment Felicity relaxed and sat down to take a sip of wine. Then Beth exited her bedroom dressed up like Snow White. She got herself a glass of wine, sat down next to her friend and sipped on her drink, while they talked about the upcoming event. The tabloids would report about it. Queen Consolidated was a guarantee for that as well as the first official appearance of Oliver Queen as part of the management. Both only knew him from the news, which hadn't reported much about him lately. They shared the opinion that he was a spoiled, rich playboy. So they wondered if he would change after the announcement of his new position and would be more than a handsome face.

Rick interrupted their girl talk, when he arrived. He kissed his girlfriend and greeted Felicity formally. She didn't like him, since she had met him a year ago, but he made Beth happy, so she had to accept him. Felicity assumed he felt the same about her. The girls grabbed their purses, then the three of them left the flat and walked towards his car. While the couple in the front talked about their day, Felicity sat alone in the fond and put her mask on. She hoped Beth would spend some time with her tonight, because she didn't know anybody there except of Rick and she definitely didn't want to hang out with him.

A few minutes later Rick stopped the car in front of the Verdant and handed his keys over to the parking service. Then they walked over the red carpet through the frenzy of flashing cameras towards the entrance. Waitresses in Alice-costumes welcomed them and handed out champagne before Moira Queen and Walter Steele greeted Beth. She exchanged some words with her bosses. Then they went further into the club and met some colleagues of her whom she talked to too. After ten minutes Felicity excused herself.

She walked through the club all by herself and admired the decoration. The tables looked like mushrooms, the posts around the dance floor were decorated like trees and mermaid sculptures stood at each end of the bar. She put her empty glass down there, when the microphone was turned on and Moira Queen started the event officially. After a short applause Felicity ordered a glass of red wine and waited for the delivery. Meanwhile she drummed her fingers on the counter.

"What fairytale are you from?" A green hooded guy asked her.

"Probably one of the dwarfs from Snow White." Felicity replied ironically because it was a lame hit on.

"Until now I thought they aren't pretty, but you've changed that prejudice." He smiled at her, while she rolled her eyes and ignored that comment. But she gave him a closer look out of the corner of her eye. He wore a hooded sweater and dark green, nearly black pants. The hood sat deep in his face, still a black mask hit the upper part of his face. So Felicity only saw the blue of his eyes and his smiling mouth.

"And who are you?" Felicity asked curious.

"I'm Robin." He stated serious.

"The sidekick of Batman isn't part of a fairytale!" A bewildered look spread over her face.

"Actually I thought of Robin Hood. Well, a modern one like the Vigilante." He grinned at her and Felicity couldn't hide the grin spreading on her face, because she hadn't noticed the bow and the quiver on his back. His piercing eyes had distracted her too much.

"But the real one is far more intimidating than you are, who I only know from the news, not in person. And your costume looks rather cheap... I said that out loud." Felicity felt the blush rising in her cheeks, so she dropped her gaze. The bartender saved her, when he put the wine in front of her. So she gratefully took a sip before she turned her attention to the hooded guy again who ignored her slip.

"Hi. I'm Jonas." He introduced himself.

"Didn't you just tell me, you are the Vigilante?" Felicity smirked at him. "The theme is fairy tale, so there won't be any real names. Tonight I'm Cinderella and I will call you Robin because the names of the Vigilante are stupid and nobody came up with something good like Arrow yet."

"Okay… Hello Cinderella." He stretched his hand towards her.

"Nice to meet you, Robin." She took his hand and shook it. Afterwards both laughed lightheartedly about the introduction of their alias.

"Excuse me for a second, I'll be right back." Then he walked behind the bar.

Felicity watched him while he poured himself a glass of vodka, so she assumed he worked at the club. He didn't give her much time to think about it, because he returned only seconds later. Then they clinked glasses and took a sip of their drinks, while an empty table got her attention. So she guided him over there. They watched the dancing guests together, while they didn't speak a single word. Then the DJ turned on her favorite song and she started to sway from one side to the other and mouthed the lines immediately until she noticed he was looking at her. A questionable look appeared on her face. He didn't give her an answer instead he offered Felicity his hand and guided her towards the dance floor. First they started to move to the music separately until a slower song started and he took her hand again and pulled her closer. Then he laid his free hand on her back while she placed hers on his shoulder and they moved together slowly. Their gazes were locked during the complete time. After a few songs she broke away from him.

"Robin." He smiled straightaway at the name Felicity had given him. Actually she had to smile too because it was funny using his alias. "I still have to donate and check up on my friends. We will probably see each other later." His smile faded as soon as she had ended. He was obviously disappointed, so she thought about her words. "I mean, maybe you can get us another drink and I return when I'm done?" Felicity completed and hoped he knew that she meant every word.

"You're cute, Cinderella. I'll be at our table. Some special wishes?" He grinned again while she wondered why he did that all the time.

"I'll stick with red wine and probably with you too."

"Hopefully. And I hope I don't have to wait for too long." Then she left him, but looked back over her shoulder once and smiled at him.

While Felicity walked around the club she noticed Beth on the dance floor with some girls. So she headed towards them and exchanged some words with her friend while she moved to the music. After two songs Beth made her aware that he was looking at her the whole time. So she turned around to meet his gaze and smiled at him, which he returned. Afterwards she continued to dance for a couple of songs, before she left the dance floor. While Felicity donated for the Glades she noticed Rick who talked to another girl. But that wasn't her concern, so she returned to the table. A glass of wine awaited her as well as him.

"Thanks for the drink." His look was on her promptly and it hit something deep inside her. Because of that feeling her cheeks turned slightly pink.

"You're welcome. Is that your friend?" He asked and pointed towards Beth.

"Yup. Friend and roommate. Actually I'm here because of her and I really like it. The Queens know how to throw a party. It's awesome." A grin spread on his face, while his eyes fixated hers. Then he took her glass and gave it to her, before he took his own glass. With his free hand he grabbed hers, walked her to the far end of the club and led her through a door into an office. "I don't think this is for public." She told him, but he didn't reply instead he shrugged his shoulders and send her to the writing desk. Seconds later he followed her.

He placed their glasses on the writing desk and locked his gaze with hers again before he took her hands. Then he pulled Felicity closer, but he didn't have the chance to do anything else, because she stood on her toes the same moment and touched his lips with hers. Immediately he laid his hands on her back, pulled her even closer and returned the kiss while she placed her hands at his neck. Their bodies moved to the muffled music from the club and their lips and tongues did a dance on their own. Breathless she broke away from him after a while. Still they looked into each other eyes.

"Somebody can come inside here any moment." She asked herself, where that exclamation came from after that moment. "I mean, maybe we should go back to the party. Somebody may miss us." Felicity realized that wasn't better in any way. "It's not that I don't like being here with you. Actually it's awesome." Then she stopped abruptly. He just smirked at her.

"Nobody will come inside." He stated.

"How do you know that?"

"I locked the door." Felicity started to laugh before she closed the distance between them again.

When his hands touched the bare part of her back, goosebumps spread on her skin. She wanted to feel him too, so her hands glided under the hem of his hoodie. Felicity felt his toned body under her fingertips while her fingers glided up his back. Only the quiver and the bow stopped their journey which he put down immediately. Then he grabbed her hips and lifted her onto the working desk. Felicity spread her legs, so he could come close again. They continued making out, while she lent back slightly and hit their glasses unintentionally. They shattered on the floor. It was a mess of shards and liquid.

"We have to clean that up." She exclaimed, while she shoved him away, hopped off the desk and looked for something to mop it up. Instead of helping her he took her hand and pulled her towards the door.

"Nobody has notice us, let's sneak out and leave it there." Felicity wanted to object, but his look told her he wouldn't reconsider. So she followed him into the club and returned to their table, while he got them new drinks.

Meanwhile she looked for Beth in the crowd on the dance floor. When their gazes met, she gave her a thump up. Felicity showed her friend a big smile in return. Then he came back and she gave him her full attention again. But she didn't want to drink, so she took his hand and walked him to the dance floor. She laid her arms around his neck and his landed on her back. While they danced they looked into each other eyes. It felt like they were the only people in this club. After a while she kissed him deliberately because she couldn't resist the urge. He responded immediately until he pulled back slightly and smiled at her.

"Maybe it's time to give me your real name, Cinderella." He suggested.

"Nope, not yet." Felicity grinned stupidly and moved closer again. But Moira Queen interrupted her when she announced the upcoming fireworks. She got excited and didn't want to waist time. So she took his hand and pulled him towards the door. "I love it. Hurry up." She told him while they walked outside.

When they finally stood at the front the club it was still dark. Only a few seconds later the first firecracker started and exploded in the skyline. Without another thought Felicity took his hand into hers and stood in awe. The next explosion took place and it was even better than the first. While she watched the different colors at the skyline, he walked behind her, laid his arms around her and entwined his fingers with hers. Felicity admired this moment in the sky and on the ground.

It was interrupted when Beth ran past them with tears in her eyes. A second later Felicity loosened herself of him, then she followed her friend. She heard him calling her alias, but she couldn't wait for him. She had to take care of her friend. While her right shoe got stuck, Beth already waved for a cab. So Felicity left the shoe, took the other one in her hand and ran after her. When her friend entered the cab, she arrived just in time and followed her inside. Before she gave Beth her complete attention she looked outside the window. He stood on the sidewalk and watched the cab drove off. Felicity waved him goodbye with a sad smile which he returned. Then she turned away and listened to Beth's story who had caught Rick while he was making out with another girl.

* * *

After a night of nearly no sleep and comforting Beth she had to find her missing shoe the next day. So Felicity went back to Verdant, where she had lost it. She looked around the sidewalk and in front of the club but it wasn't there. Finally she tried to enter the club, which was closed, so she knocked at the door. When it opened Oliver Queen stood in front of her.

"How can I help you." He asked friendly. Felicity admired his looks for a moment, which were even better in person than on the news. Then she thought of her task.

"Hi. I have been to the event yesterday and lost my shoe outside. It's not there. Maybe someone dropped it off. Could you please check it out?" Oliver smiled at her and she had the feeling she knew that smile, but that was probably just the remembering from the photos she had seen so far.

"Sure. Come inside." Then he held the door open and Felicity walked past him. The decoration of last nights party was still spread over the room, but the cleaning staff was already on it. "I've got the lost items in my office. Please follow me." He headed directly to door she had walked through yesterday. A strange feeling took hold of her, but she couldn't name it. An unwittingly smile spread over her face. "Take a seat." Felicity did as he had told her and looked inconspicuous for yesterdays mess which had already been cleaned, while Oliver walked around the desk and opened a drawer. A second later he held a shoe in his hand.

"That's the one." She exclaimed happily.

"I need a proof. If it's yours, then it will fit." A bemused look was on his face and he grinned at her. Then he returned to her with the shoe in his hand. He knelt down in front of her. "May I?" He asked and she simply nodded. So he took off her shoe and put on the other one. It was obviously hers. When he got up again, he looked into her eyes before he talked to her again. "You know, this situation reminds me on Cinderella." He was still smiling at her.

"That's right." Felicity replied laughing. "Actually that was my costume yesterday."

"So you were the girl inside my office." She realized he had noticed them inside here and she blushed immediately. "And you spilled the drinks too." He stated. Felicity didn't know how to react to his comment, so she didn't say anything at all. Although she had expected a different reaction, he smiled at her all the time and didn't seem to be upset at all. "Well, you haven't been in here alone. Am I right?" She nodded. "Wanna know how I know?" Again she nodded. "I was in here with you." Felicity was shocked and looked away.

"I'm sorry, I haven't noticed that." Her cheeks were burning and she wasn't able to look into his eyes. "Thanks for the shoe." While she talked, she changed the shoe back and took the other one into her hand. "Have a nice day." Then Felicity got up and walked towards the door, but he followed her and grabbed her free hand. So she stopped and turned around to face him.

"I have been in here with you, but I haven't watched you. I am, well, I was Robin." For a moment she looked confused, then she realized what he had said.

"But you're Oliver Queen, not Jonas." She staid with the facts.

"Actually it's Oliver Jonas Queen." Felicity tried to sort the facts in her head and started nibbling on her lower lip. "And I still don't know your name." He continued.

"Felicity Smoak." She told him. "My second name is Meghan. Just in case." She completed and grinned sheepishly.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Felicity." Then Oliver pulled her closer, cupped her face with his hands and kissed her gently, before he retracted himself slightly. "I would like to go on a date with you, Felicity Meghan Smoak."

"So do I." After she had finished, she closed the distance between them and kissed him again.


End file.
